In Your Heart
by Black Lightning Bolt
Summary: "It had been a month since Sam had taken over hell and he could honestly say being the King of the damned was not as exciting as it sounded…" Sam isn't impressed with his new role but something might just change that. Sabriel slash, hints at dub con. Boy King Sam. Oneshot AU.


_**A/N: Hey there, so here's a random Sabriel one shot for you all. Enjoy!**_

_**Pairings: Sam/Gabriel (Sabriel) and mentions of Dean/Castiel (Destiel)**_

_**Warnings: Slash, Boy King Sam, coercion (I think?), mentions of violence, demon Dean and fallen Castiel.**_

_**Summary: "It had been a month since Sam had taken over hell and he could honestly say being the King of the damned was not as exciting as it sounded…"Sam isn't impressed with his new role but something might just change that. Sabriel slash, hints at dub con. Boy King Sam.**_

Sam relaxed back into the soft leather of his throne languidly, placing his empty whiskey glass on the coffee table beside it and carelessly ignoring Crowley as the crossroads demon gave the Boy King his latest report. It had been a month since Sam had taken over hell and he could honestly say being the King of the damned was not as exciting as it sounded. Most of the demons were incompetent and lazy, and all of them were so whiny he completely understood why Lilith had used to throw so many of them on the rack for sport. Screams sounded a lot better. Not that Lilith had any say in the running of hell nowadays. She wasn't dead, of course. After finding out the truth and all about Ruby's treachery he hadn't been that stupid. She was out of the way though, trapped in a specially made cage of her own that only Ruby's blood could open; blood that had been charred into mere atoms as Sam had flayed the demonic bitch molecule by molecule for managing to fool him for so long. Suffice to say Sam didn't have to worry about Lilith getting out any time soon. Letting out a sigh, Sam closed his eyes while Crowley prattled on about the number of souls his crossroads team had harvested. He really didn't care. In fact, he had contemplated putting Crowley on the rack for Dean to have some fun with for a bit. Dean had made it no secret he despised the King of the Crossroads. For obvious reasons. The eldest Winchester brother without a doubt enjoyed his work as Hell's head torturer now but it hadn't originally been what he had wanted for himself and Sam knew he still had it out for the crossroads demons.

The doors to the throne room burst open suddenly interrupting Crowley's report and Sam's eyes flew open in anger. No one entered the throne room without knocking; not even Dean. It was one of Sam's most important laws. He sat up quickly, ready to incinerate whoever had dared to ignore his word. And then he saw who it was.

"Sorry my lord," the new arrival said with a small smile. "It was difficult to knock with his struggling. He is of higher class than me and therefore stronger." Sam didn't really listen to his subject's excuses, eyes firmly locked on the battered looking man that was handcuffed and bound to him. He stood up, waving a hand casually at Crowley in dismissal. The king of the crossroads didn't move but Sam ignored him without a thought as he walked towards his new captive. The prisoner didn't look up, keeping his head down and his hair covering the golden eyes Sam remembered so well.

"Leave us Castiel, Dean has missed you," he ordered as he undid the bonds between the new arrival and the man he had brought. "Trick here won't be a problem." Castiel nodded and turned to leave, his tan trench coat billowing slightly behind him, before pausing for a moment at the door and looking back over his shoulder. Sam glanced at him, a little surprised; the fallen angel normally obeyed him without question unless something he asked of him was against Dean's wishes. He still doesn't know how Dean convinced Castiel to fall but he was extremely grateful nevertheless. Castiel had been excellent help so far. "What's the problem Cas?" The angel licked his lips nervously for a moment and glanced between Sam and the captive trickster then back to the demon king.

"You do not know who he is," he stated simply. Sam shook his head.

"I do Castiel, now if that is all…"

"He's more than just a trickster god," Crowley cut in softly. The handcuffed man's head shot up at the sound of the crossroads demon's voice, golden eyes pleading as Sam turned to face the other man.

"Then what is he?"

"An archangel," Castiel murmured and Sam froze in shock for a brief moment as the trickster's shoulders slumped, all Sam's plans of putting his new golden eyed prisoner on the rack for eternity disappearing in a heartbeat. He had been undeniably jealous when Dean had managed to seduce Castiel into his bed, not because he had any feelings for Castiel, of course, but mainly because Dean had managed to steal away something that was supposedly so pure as his own. To have an archangel though would be so much more satisfying.

"Gabriel," the captive archangel muttered sadly. "They call me Gabriel." Sam tilted his head slightly to one side, studying him carefully. The archangel Gabriel, the messenger of God was also Loki the pagan trickster god? How interesting…

"If he's an archangel how did you overpower him Cas?" he asked, running a gentle hand through Gabriel's hair. The shorter man flinched but Sam didn't let him move away. Castiel gave him a faint smile as he answered.

"I inscribed the handcuffs with Enochian symbols when I recognised him. All I had to do was put one side of them on him and his powers were bound," the fallen one explained, shrugging slightly.

"I see…"

"Which means as soon as I get out of these damn things I'm gonna kick his ass!" Gabriel hissed, glaring at the other angel darkly. Sam shook his head, a small smirk tugging at his lips in amusement. "I don't know what the fuck happened to you Castiel but I know this isn't like you. You were the most devoted fledging to our Father I had ever seen."

"Things change," Castiel replied calmly.

"Speaking of which," Sam began authoritatively. "Thank you for telling me the truth about Gabriel but I think it's time both you and Crowley leave. There are some things me and Gabriel need to discuss." Castiel nodded and actually left this time, seeming quite eager to go and see Dean. On the other hand, Crowley didn't move but continued staring at Gabriel. "I asked you to leave," Sam warned him dangerously. Crowley tore his eyes away from Gabriel and to the Boy King before bowing slightly.

"Of course," he murmured before leaving without another word nor glance back at the archangel, the throne room door swinging shut behind him. When he had left Sam turned his attention back to Gabriel, who glared at him with unconcealed resentment.

"This is exactly what I was trying to prevent when I killed your brother all those times," he said coldly before Sam could speak. "I didn't want this to happen. You didn't deserve for it to happen. I just wanted you to learn to let go but you couldn't could you?"

"And here we are," Sam finished for him with a smirk, caressing the trickster's cheek with the fingertips of his right hand. Gabriel turned his face away from the contact with a grimace.

"Don't touch me," he growled.

"I'll do what I want with you," Sam told him with a small chuckle. "You can't do anything about it."

"Not yet," Gabriel retorted sounding a little smug even in his current position. "But you're going to have to take these hand cuffs off me sometime. We both know that you can't leave me in them forever. And when you take them off I'll be free to kick you to the curb. You can't deny it," Sam laughed at that and shook his head in amusement.

"No, but that doesn't mean _anything_," Sam replied, his hand slipping down to the curve of the archangel's throat. "I'm the king of Hell sweetheart; I think I can handle some handcuffs." At his words the item in question seemed to liquidise and slipped up to his fingertips, reforming around Gabriel's neck as a collar in mere seconds. "See, there we go." The pagan god's hands flew up to pull on it immediately, scowling when it didn't budge.

"Why did you even send Castiel looking for me huh? What makes me so important?"

"At first? Revenge," Sam told him circling the powerless angel smugly, his fingertips never leaving Gabriel for even a moment and trailing across his chest, arms and neck as he walked. "For killing Dean, over and over like you did. Almost driving me insane. But now? Knowing who and what you are makes it different. Makes it all different."

"I don't see how," Gabriel said, eyes following him distrustfully but not moving from his spot or even flinching when Sam touched him anymore. "For some reason I doubt you're gonna listen to me now. What with your brother safe, hell doing only what you want and not having to hunt anything anymore my advice seems pretty redundant don't you think?" Sam stopped in front of him and Gabriel grudgingly looked up so their gazes met.

"You're right. Your advice means nothing to me. You on the other hand…" Gabriel snorted at that.

"Oh don't make me laugh. You were planning to kill me," he answered with an eye roll. "I don't mean anything to you. Maybe as the trickster I'm your enemy but other than that I have no purpose in your eyes Sam."

"The king of Hell always needs a consort," Sam replied simply, his fingers curling around the back of the archangel's new silver collar, Gabriel's eyes widened in shock before narrowing dangerously fast.

"A _willing _consort," he snapped, hand coming up and tugging Sam's hand away. Sam smirked and let his grip be removed before his hands shot out to the archangel's waist and pulled the other man flush against him. Gabriel tried to push away from him but Sam kept the trickster in place without much effort. It seemed that, without his angelic powers, Gabriel was lacking in strength. Sam didn't mind though. It worked in his favour. Holding the struggling archangel to his chest he bent down slightly to whisper in his ear, breath hot against the sensitive flesh.

"You would have been willing before," he murmured, tongue flicking at Gabriel's earlobe for a brief moment. "If I had asked for it back when you were trying to teach me my lesson or back when you were posing as a janitor then I know I would have had you underneath me within a heartbeat. I could see it in your eyes." He felt the shorter man fail to hold back a shudder at his words and smirked. He let one of the hands on the archangel's waist slide round Gabriel's lower back, pushing him a little harder into him. "I can look after you Gabriel. I did learn a lesson back then, just not the one you wanted me to learn."

"And what was that?" the trickster asked breathlessly. "How to fuck up your life good and proper?"

"That the more persistent you are and the better you become, the more likely you are to get what you want. Every time we've come up against each other it's been the same. This time isn't going to be any different," Sam replied quietly, lips brushing a trail down Gabriel's neck as he spoke. Unconsciously Gabriel tilted his head back to allow him better access and Sam had to hold back his glee. This was always the trickster-angel's problem; he got so into the argument he forgot himself, did foolish things that worked in his enemy's favour.

"It has to be different," Gabriel told him sadly, looking back into Sam's eyes as the king of Hell finished his attentions on his throat. Sam smiled at him indulgently in response.

"But it's already the same," he said after a brief silence before softly claiming his captive's mouth with his own. Gabriel kissed him back for a moment before Sam pulled away again, eyes darkening with lust as Gabriel's fingers flew up to his lips.

_And the King of Hell shall have himself a consort whom shall be bound to him in three ways; the first a collar, the second submission and the third a kiss._

"No! You tricked me!" the archangel protested, trembling slightly as he tried and failed to pull away. Sam could practically hear him tallying it up in his mind; the handcuffs turned into a collar, the submission of baring his neck and the briefest response to Sam's kiss.

"As you have tricked me so many times before, ironic don't you think?" the Boy King replied, gently running a hand through the angel's hair. "See I didn't learn just one lesson from you Gabriel. I learnt several, and one of those is how to trick people into doing what you want. Only I didn't need powers or elaborate set ups, all I needed was what was there. I know you loved me Gabriel and you will again, and now you're mine so it doesn't matter how much you fight. Whatever happens you can't leave me."

"Sam…"

"I won't respond to your begging," Sam cut in before Gabriel could even begin his plea, pulling him impossibly closer and muttering in his ear. "Unless you beg when you're desperate for me to take you of course."

"Fuck you," Gabriel hissed, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'll happily fuck you when you're ready sweetheart. All you have to do is ask," Sam retorted smugly, nipping at the pulse point in his new consort's neck.

"Never."

…

Only it wasn't never. Hell, it wasn't even a month before I broke. See Sam, he's persuasive – he knows how to push your buttons, rile you up and make you forget what your point is. He makes you see it from his side of the spectrum.

That's why it's easier to talk about it in third person, because sometimes it doesn't feel like it's his idea or point anymore even when it is. It's like he takes you over and he is you but isn't you, which is weird but it works. Particularly on me. The thing is though; I don't really care anymore because Sam was right. I had loved him, I would love him again and I do love him now. And although this life isn't what I would have chosen for myself I see it now. I know that whatever road Sam had gone down I would always have been dragged along it because in a way I'm made for him and Father intended for me to belong to him all along. I'm not saying that Sam's made the best choice here and I'm not saying I have either. Yet at the end of the day I don't really care as long as I'm where I'm supposed to be. With Sam. Forever.


End file.
